Ray in Future
Ray ,Shane and And are using the time machine. Where will they go? From the previous episode Ray, Shane, And and Grandpa are trying to fing the Time Travel Machine. Plot Ray, in the time vortex : Where do we go now And: You must say when! They are time traveling. Suddenly , they are throwed into future: Ray: Whoa. I bet this is the future! Shane: Yea. And: What do we do here? Shane: This is our plan: We need to find Ray from future and... Ray 600: "Ray from future" is here. But please call me Ray 600 Ray: I can't belive it! I am you, I mean You are me , a mean... Ray 600: Don't worry, I know what you wanna say. I know why do yoy came here too Shane: How do you know? Ray: I was here too when I was 10 year old. But let's discuss into my house, not here. Later, in Ray 600's house: Ray 600: Finnaly we're here! Everyone except Ray 600: Whoa,it;s amazing Shane: Probably you know why we came here. Ray 600: Yes. But I have some problems... Bozo is back and it's more powerful! Ray: What!?! You didn't destroy it in the last battle? Ray 600: I can't tell you. It can destroy your morale or it can increase him... Ray: By the way, you are Ray 600. You must have 600 aliens, right? Ray 600: That's right. Ray: So, you can unlock me some aliens? Pleaseeeee. Ray 600: Okay. (working on Ray's Hovertrix) Done. I've unlocked you 6 aliens. Ray, looking one of the aliens' hologram: Whoa! Who's this? Ray 600: It's Nuclecar, he can... Bozo comes from the celling: Bozo: I'm back. Muhahaha! Ray 600: You will find soon. Bozo: Look who's here. The kids who... Ray 600: Don't tell him! Bozo: Why? Ray 600: "Spoilers". Bozo: Ohhh. Okay... Ray: It's time! (transforms) Ummm, who is this? Ray 600: It's Cubursus. He is a bear made of cubes. Ray: But he's small! Ray 600: I know, I know... The battle started. Shane and And tried to attack Bozo. But they were unsuccesful: Bozo: Do you think that you can beat me? Ray 600: No, but we can! (transforms) Cubursus! Both attacked, but Bozo dodged: Bozo: I know every move you use. You are hopeless! Ray 600: Not so fast! (both transformed) Robotick! They shoot with missles, but Bozo sent them back: Ray 600: Quick! (both) Feedback! They sent back the missles and Bozo was sent into the street. Ray and his future self came in the street too: Ray 600: Ray, transform into Nuclecar and absorb anything you can! I will cover you! Ray started to absorb things. Ray 600 transformed into The Mighty and started to fight with Bozo: Ray: I thnk I absorbed enough. What I can do now? Ray 600, dodging: Shoot with them from your chest! Ray shooted with some nuclear energy into Bozo and defeated him Bozo: I... can't... fight Ray 600: Now I send him to the future. Ray 600 pushed some buttons on the Time Travel Machine and sent Bozo 100000 years into future. Later: Ray 600: I'm glad that you guys came, but it's time to go. Maybe grandpa felt asleep into that cave. Everyone: Bye! They travelled back into their time. Grandpa is sleeping: Ray,screaming: GRANDPA!!! WE'RE BACK!!! Grandpa,shocked: What, where ,when? It's you Ray? Ray: Yea. Lt's get outta here. Shane: Okay THE END Characters *Ray *Ray 600 *Shane *And *Grandpa Aliens used *Cubursus (both) *Nuclecar (by Ray) *The Mighty (by Ray 600) *Robotick (both) *Feedback (both) Villains *Bozo from future Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Bad Grammar